$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {4} \\ {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {1} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}+{4} \\ {4}+{1} \\ {3}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {5} \\ {7}\end{array}\right]}$